The Dragon Ninja and Kunoichi of Destiny
by DragonNinja23
Summary: As the 5th tournament is coming underway, she ends up finding herself falling in love with her guardian as he protects her from her own brother and sister. While, looking to help her guardian bring Victor Donovan to justice. Rating will change most likely. Review Plz.
1. I've Found You

**A/N: I decided to redo this story, if any of you know, this was my first story that I deleted, due to me being a rookie when it came to writing. I apologize to all that read the story and enjoyed it, but, I felt personally that I needed to redo this story due how I wrote many different prompts for it. So, leave a review and tell me what you think of this fic.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am not getting paid to do this so please don't sue me. _**: 3**

~ The Dragon Ninja and Kunoichi of Destiny ~

Chapter 1- I've Found You

Tokyo, Japan, one of the busiest cities in all of the world, not a second passes where one simply stops in this city. A small diner located on its outskirts, is where one young man came to get some dinner at 10 o'clock at night. The man had somewhat short brown hair which came down to about his neck and his bangs which had covered his jade green eyes. The man was in some nice dark denim jeans while wearing a windbreaker jacket which was the color of black. The man sat down waiting to be served as he checked his phone.

As the man pulled out his phone, he had seen a new message pop up which was sent by a person by the name of " Mizuki. "

Good job Hayabusa, another member of the Mafia group Red Sun has been executed, we almost have enough information to prove the criminal actions of DOATECH and get Victor Donovan behind bars. Also, Canna wanted to say thank you for coming back and working for the force full time, she is glad to see you back.

Ryu closed his phone as a waitress approached him. The waitress had dark auburn hair which had a hint of brown, she came to his table with a menu and some Japanese green tea.

" Here you go sir." She said with a smile as she handed him a menu and set the kettle of tea on the table with one cup.

" Thank you." Ryu respectfully said before catching a glimpse of the waitress.

The waitress looked at him nervously a little as her hazel eyes made contact with his jade green eyes. She quickly bowed respectfully before exiting.

Ryu thought to himself for a second as he pondered over the awkward actions of the waitress.

_Was it something I said? Weird._

...

As the waitress was out of Ryu's sight, she looked at him for a second as he was occupied survey thing the menu. She took a deep breath as she stood there besides herself.

" Rika!" A man dressed as the chef looked at her.

Rika sprung up to her feet, as she was startled by the man.

" Rika? What are you doing, you have a customer who does not have drink yet, get him a drink and ask for his order, the day is almost over." The man yelled at her.

" Of course . Sorry." Rika said quietly to herself.

Rika took another deep breath before thinking to herself.

_Whew, somehow Hayabusa-san didn't notice it was me. To think my disguise has worked for this long._

Rika walked calmly towards Ryu with a pen and notepad which she pulled out of her pocket in order to get his order.

" Hello sir, my name is Rika Nagano and I will be your server today. Can I get you something to drink while your looking over our menu?" Rika said with a smile.

" Oh, water is fine, and I would also like to order if that is fine with you miss." Ryu said politely to her.

" Of course, what can I get for you to start?" Rina asked as she clicked her pen.

" I will have, some tempura to start off, with miso soup, and some sushi on the side." Ryu said to her as he closed the menu.

" Alright, I'll make sure the chef starts as quickly as possible, and I will get you your water right now." Rika said with a smile.

As Rika exited, Ryu thought to himself, there was something odd about that woman that he couldn't put his finger on.

Why do I feel like I've seen this woman before, she looks a lot like somebody I know.

Rika had quickly returned with a glass of water with ice and a straw for Ryu.

" Here you go sir, and your food should be ready in 20 minutes." Rika said with a smile.

" Alright, thank you." Ryu said respectfully back to her.

...

As twenty minutes passed, Rika returned, she had two plates in her hand and walked, still a little nervous as her hazel eyes made contact with Ryu's jade green eyes.

" Here you are sir, your tempura and sushi, and I will quickly get the miso soup for you okay."

" Alright, thank you miss Nagano, did I get that correct?"

" Yes, you did, thank you, I will be right back with that miso soup and some white rice."

" Alright, thank you." Ryu said as he got his chopsticks out and began creating friction between the two chopsticks after breaking them.

" Here you are, your miso soup and some white rice, enjoy your meal, and I will come back to make sure everything is alright, okay."

" Alright, thank you again miss Nagano."

As Rika walked away, Ryu dug into his food, he was so hungry after his mission. A shinobi sometimes would not eat for days, so seeing a plate of sushi would definitely allow his stomach to settle.

...

A few more minutes passed as Ryu finished his supper, Rika came by a few times either to re-fill his water or check up on him. He happily and respectfully responded to her which lead to her giving him a warm smile every time.

" So, let me take these away for you, and I will come back to re-fill your water and bring you a dessert menu alright?" Rika said with another smile.

" Alright, that would be greatly appreciated." Ryu responded to her.

As Rika walked away, she thought to herself again, about Ryu.

_Wow, he really doesn't know its me, at least it's nice to see him again, he cut his long hair, but, other than that, nothing has really changed._

Rika walked back with a dessert menu and a pitcher of water.

" Here you go sir, some more water and our dessert menu." Rika said as she handed him the menu.

" Oh, that won't be needed, I already know what I want for dessert." Ryu said responding to her.

" Alright, and what would that be sir?" Rika said as she clicked her pen and got her notepad out.

" Yes, I would like a piece of Strawberry Mille-feuille and if you guys have it, can I get some Iced Café au Lait to drink?" Ryu said as he stared at her.

" Um, excuse me can you please repeat that again?" Rika said quietly getting a little nervous.

" You almost got me, with the dyed hair. You've also gotten taller, about three or four inches." Ryu said to her as he had a small grin on his face.

" What? I don't know what your talking about sir?" Rika said trying to change the subject.

" C'mon Kasumi, you can't fool me, sure you may have turned 18, but, you can't fool me, you know that." Ryu said quietly so that she and him were the only ones on the conversation.

" Hayabusa, what the heck are you doing here! I've been hiding for a reason, I actually thought for a second that you hadn't noticed me." Kasumi said as her face got real close to his.

" Kasumi, you know I made a promise to Hayate to protect you, and I will undyingly stick to that promise to the day I die." Ryu said as their eyes made contact.

" Always as stubborn as usual Hayabusa-san, I'm just curious how did you even find me?" Kasumi said as she stepped away with her hands on her hips.

" Sheer dumb luck, I had just finished a mission hear in Tokyo, I've been looking for leads on DOATECH and Donovan. It was fate that brought me here, to protect you." Ryu said to her making Kasumi blush different shades of red.

" Here, we'll talk later, my shift is almost over." Kasumi said walking away trying to hide her face from Ryu.

" Alright then, then is it ok if I get two strawberry sundaes?"

" Sure, Hayabusa-san, anything for you." She said as she giggled slightly.

...

Kasumi returned with the sundaes in her hands as she approached Ryu.

" Here are your sundaes, and this is your bill." Kasumi said as she handed him everything.

" Alright, here you go, this is for the food, and this is for you Kasumi." Ryu said as he handed her two 1000 yen bills.

" I can't take this Hayabusa-san."

" Yes you can, it's your tip."

" NO, I'm not taking your money, the sundae is enough."

" How did you know that was for you, what if I just wanted two strawberry sundaes? Just take it Kasumi, consider it a gift from me."

" Alright, I'll come and join you, let me just give the bill to my boss." Kasumi said as she walked away.

...

Kasumi was out of her waitress outfit as she wore a white tee and some light blue jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon. As Kasumi re-approached Ryu, she sat down in the booth on the opposite side of him. She quickly grabbed the sundae and one of the spoons and started to eat the dessert.

" Well, I can see your hungry?" Ryu said with a chuckle.

Kasumi just giggled as the two were eating their sundaes.

" What's so funny?" Ryu asked as he arched one of his eyebrows.

" You, I don't remember the last time I heard you laugh Hayabusa-san." Kasumi said as she joyfully ate the sundae.

Ryu then put a very serious demeanor on his face quickly. " Kasumi, your a shinobi, you should really start acting like one. I guess some things never change, you might look older and more mature, but you still act like a child."

Kasumi had annoyed look on her face, her face was stuffed with ice cream as her cheeks were puffed out, although, she did not enjoy the snide remark made by her guardian.

" Meanie." Kasumi said quietly before she continued to eat her sundae.

" Brat." Ryu said quietly before eating his sundae.

Kasumi then stuck her tongue out at Ryu after his remark only to lead to them both laughing.

" There you go Hayabusa-san, live a little sometimes." Kasumi said smiling at him.

" Alright, but, only if you call me Ryu, and as long as we keep in touch alright." Ryu said smiling.

Kasumi was dumbstruck by Ryu's smile, she was in awe by his charming smile, it revealed his sparkling white teeth a little and she had missed that smile that he had given her when they were children.

" Kasumi?"

" Oh, sorry, just day-dreaming, I'm a little tired from work, I think I'm gonna go home soon." Kasumi said yawning.

" Alright then, let me walk you home." Ryu gestured to her which lead to her blushing.

" Oh, no, your probably to busy, I'll be fine." Kasumi said looking away from him in order to hide her blush.

" Kasumi, you and I both know how cold it is out there, your only wearing a shirt and some jeans, please let me walk with you, you can even borrow my jacket. I just wanna make sure you get home safe and healthy."

" Fine, if I say no your just gonna follow me anyways. C'mon let's go, Ryu." Kasumi said with a smile.

...

" My apartment is just up ahead, brr, wow, it's really cold outside." Kasumi said as she shivered.

" Here." Ryu said as he took of his jacket and put it over her.

Kasumi blushed a little, but, she felt better as the windbreaker kept her warm.

" Thank you, but, aren't you cold Ryu-san?" Kasumi asked him curiously

" I'll be fine, I don't really get cold."

The two silently walked to Kasumi's apartment as the only sound they could hear was their footsteps.

Kasumi thought to herself about Ryu.

_Wow, Ryu is so nice, I actually kinda hope he stays with me, I've been so alone, and I really miss home. At least if I'm with him, things will be a little better. What are you saying Kasumi! He is a ninja, and has duties, he and I will never work out, I am a nukenin and he is a leader of his people, and an ally of the mugen tenshin. At least I will get to say goodbye to him._

As Kasumi thought to herself, she began to quietly sob, but, tears began to quickly fall down her face. Ryu quickly noticed and rushed to her as he wiped them off her face.

" Ryu?" Kasumi said as tears still began to fall down her face.

" Come here." Ryu said as he gave her a big hug. His grip was very tight on her as, their bodies were pressed up against each other. Kasumi's face turned a bright red, while Ryu held her tightly.

" Thank you." Kasumi said as she wiped away her other tears. The two then separated from each other, getting some space and air.

" What's wrong Kasumi?" Ryu asked curiously.

" It's nothing." Kasumi said reassuring him with a smile.

" Would you like me to stay for the night? I know when somebody says it's nothing they really mean something." Ryu said to her in a concerned tone.

" You don't have to." Kasumi said nervously.

" I know I don't have to, but, I want to, I made a promise to your older brother and to you that I would protect you." Ryu said responding to her.

" Okay, but, as long as you promise me one thing Ryu."

" Anything."

" That you protect ni-san like you have me, the burden I left for him is something that I can't ever forget." Kasumi said in a saddened tone.

" It's not your fault, you did what was right in your heart, I personally think it was the bravest thing anyone could have done for a loved one." Ryu said with a smile.

Kasumi only smiled, she had never felt this way before after Ryu talked to her. She knew now he was the one, the one for her, not only as her guardian, but, as her soulmate. Although, she wanted to suppress her feelings for him, unsure if he felt the same way for her.

" Kasumi?" Ryu said waving his had as Kasumi was daydreaming again.

" Sorry, just had a lot on my mind." Kasumi said as her mind re-entered reality.

" Are you sure your okay?"

" Yes, I am, Ryu-san, now, let's get back to my place, it's getting really cold." Kasumi said giggling again.

...

As the two made it to Kasumi's house, she could only thing about him. Her guardian.

" Ryu, I have to ask you something."

**End Note: A different approach on my first fic, rating might change depending on where the story goes and your guy's reviews. I had really bad writer's bloc so I hope this helps get rid of it. So till next time.**


	2. Friendship

**A/N: I said in a note in one of my other fics, I'm sporadically updating like crazy right now, as I'm going to be updating most to almost all my fics today. So, expect a lot of updates by me. I haven't really been updating, because of I've been prompting my writing in order to improve it and get back a lot of my readers. As many of you recall, this was my first story which I deleted due to how it was all over the place, and my writing back then was not as good. Sorry to all of those that really like the original, but, this story will portray the characters more as they are rather than being more comical. Also, I really like the story from Ninja Gaiden 3 and its characters, I know a lot of people like to portray Ryu as a curio shop owner, and I do too, but, I also like Ryu being a spec ops agent in order to portray his modern ninja persona. So, you will see a lot of that in this fic, but, I will fill you guys in on the characters and some of the story. Finally, to LittlemissyDOAGalPal96, there will be more characters in this story for the future, not only the ninja, but, some of the other characters who are in the 5th game from what I've seen and the games before. Sorry for this long author's note : 3.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am not getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

~ The Dragon Ninja and Kunoichi of Destiny~

Chapter 2- Friendship

" What am I to you?" I mean, why is it that you want to keep my brother's promise so badly, he is hunting me too." Kasumi said with a concerned tone.

" You are a cherished friend Kasumi, I have known you for at least all my life, and, I don't care if my best friend is chasing you, I made a promise to him, and I will always be here for you." Ryu said comforting her with a hug.

Kasumi's face turned red like a tomato, she knew Ryu was compassionate, but, she never expected him to ever be this kind to her. Although, she did not think about it, and hugged her guardian back at the front door of her house. His embrace kept her warm, and she had never felt as much joy as she had in this moment in the last few months. As the two broke off, Kasumi hid her blushing face as she got her keys out to open the door.

" Ryu." she said as she got her keys out.

" Thank you, for always being there for me, you're my best friend and right now my only friend, and I really needed that." She said to him with a small smile.

" You welcome." Ryu smiled back as Kasumi opened the door.

The two had made it to Kasumi's apartment, it was a small one bedroom apartment, with a tiny kitchen and one bathroom. Although, Kasumi did have a couch, bed and other necessary things in order to live.

" Well, were here, home sweet home, sorry if it's a bit small, but, the tips I get from the customers keep me alive." Kasumi said as she took of Ryu's jacket and threw it to him.

" It's not that bad, I'm glad you have found a way to live on your own, you really have proved me and everyone else wrong." Ryu said as he looked around.

" How so Ryu-san?" Kasumi asked her guardian curiously.

" Well, you've grown so much, not only are you taller, but, your more mature and you have learned to live on your own without pretty much us."

Ryu's comments caused Kasumi to blush in happiness as he commended her. Ryu was puzzled why she was hiding her face, although he was considerate and gave her some space.

" You know, you have to Ryu-san, I mean, you seem nicer, and you cut your hair." Kasumi said to him nervously and stumbling her voice.

Ryu arched his brow curiously to Kasumi's comments, and Kasumi walked into her bedroom closing her door after speaking.

" Is everything alright?" Ryu said knocking on her door.

" Yeah, everything is fine, I just really need to change into more comfortable clothes." Kasumi said as her voice carried to Ryu.

" Alright, I'll just be on the couch watching TV." Ryu said as he walked away.

Hearing Ryu's footsteps, Kasumi sat on her bed as she placed a pillow over her face and thought to herself.

_Ugh, I am such an idiot, you seem nicer and you cut your hair? Why can't I ever say anything right? I have the man of my dreams in my apartment, sitting on my couch and I can't even talk to him. I think I just wanna sit here and not mess up. Why can't I ever get anything right._

...

In Kasumi's living room, Ryu turned on the TV and surfed through a few channels before finding the news. Ryu quietly focused in as his eyes were now glued to the television.

Were live here on channel 8 where we have breaking news on DOATECH and its absence of the current owner Helena Douglass, who is still missing. Reports say that long time friend of previous owner of Fame Douglass, Victor Donovan is going to be the new owner of DOATECH. Sources also say that Donovan is also going to launch a 5th Dead or Alive Tournament. This story is still a developing story and we will keep you updated. Another headline, wanted mafia criminal Saito Nakamoto one of the leaders of the Red Sun gang was found dead with multiple slash wounds and gunshot wounds.

Kasumi opened the door, wearing a Hello Kitty milky pink t-shirt with some black pajama pants, with her hair straight down instead of her usual pony tail. Her bangs were also down as she moved them out of her line of sight to see her guardian who was still in his clothes when they met at the diner.

" What are you watching Ryu-san?" Kasumi asked curiously.

" The news, it's really nothing. I really don't watch TV that much." Ryu said lying to Kasumi.

" Oh, alright, here, there are actually a few good shows on at this time, I mainly watch game shows, there really funny." Kasumi said to Ryu as Ryu handed the remote to her.

Kasumi surfed through a few channels before finding one of those wacky game shows.

The two sat there watching TV for a while before Kasumi stood up and went to the refrigerator.

" Ryu-san, would you like something to drink or eat?" Kasumi asked him curiously as she scanned the fridge.

" Bottled water would be good, or just a glass of water, whatever you have." Ryu responded to her.

" Alright, I have some bottled water, here, catch." Kasumi said tossing Ryu the bottled water.

" Hmm. now what do I want?" Kasumi said as she looked in the fridge and freezer.

As Ryu was trying to understand the TV show, Kasumi returned to her couch with a giant tub of strawberry ice cream and a spoon sitting next to her guardian.

" Still hungry I presume?" Ryu said looking at her dig in to the ice cream.

" Don't look at me like that, I still have a bad sweet tooth, but, I still exercise and practice a my fighting skills." Kasumi said giggling.

" Well that's good, watching you eat that ice cream is more interesting that this TV show, I seriously have no idea what they are doing." Ryu said still trying to understand what they were watching.

" Oh, here, let me explain it a bit, you see, the guy is trying to win money, and he has make the shape of the wall in order to not fall in the water." Kasumi said trying to explain what they were watching.

" I think that I'll stick to just watching my fishing shows." Ryu said which lead to the two laughing happily.

...

As the two watched TV for about an hour, Kasumi had finished the entire tub of ice cream and there a few instances where the two shared a good laugh, something both have not done in a long time.

" Hey Kasumi."

" Yeah Ryu."

" Is it alright if I use your shower?" I'm just going to sleep in my boxers and undershirt if that's okay with you."

" Yeah, that is alright with me." Kasumi said quietly as her face turned a little red.

" Here, let me get you some towels and show you how to work the water." Kasumi said as she walked away quickly in order to hide her face.

Kasumi walked away getting two towels for her guardian. Ryu waiting in the bathroom in order to take his shower.

" Here you go." Kasumi said handing him two neatly folded towels.

" Thanks."

" Oh, and here is how you work the shower, you turn it to the left to get it hotter and right for it to get colder. Also, feel free to use my shampoo, it's a little girly, but, it smells really good." Kasumi said giggling.

" Thanks, I'll make sure not to waste it all." Ryu said to her.

" Alright, have a nice shower." Kasumi said smiling to him.

...

As Ryu was taking his shower, Kasumi was watching TV, trying to ignore that the man of her dreams was taking a shower in her own household. She occupied herself watching TV as she enjoyed watching them as they cleared her mind.

As the water stopped running, the bathroom door opened as Ryu had a towel over his head and one around his waist. Kasumi saw her guardian as blood quickly shot down her nose and her cheeks went red. Kasumi quickly got a bloody nose due to Ryu's exposed muscular body. She looked up only to faint as she due to looking at her guardian half naked. Ryu quickly ran to her concerned.

" Kasumi, Kasumi!." Ryu said shaking her. He examined her and put his head next to her chest in order to hear a heart beat.

" Good, whew, she just fainted. I should get her into her bed and make sure she is fine." Ryu said as he carried her.

Ryu carried her with his two arms to her bed. He made sure that her blankets covered her and quickly got her a glass of water in case she were to be thirsty when she wake up. He then sat there pulling up on her bedside watching her, and protecting her like she promised her brother.

...

As two hours passed, Kasumi woke up after blacking out, she blinked a few times before waking up. She saw her guardian there watching her which only assured that she was not only safe, but with him.

" What happened." Kasumi said quietly still waking up.

" You passed out when I exited the shower, your nose was also bleeding. But, don't worry, I made sure you were alright, there is a glass of water here in case you are thirsty, and I made sure you stayed warm by carrying you to your bed." Ryu explained to the waking Kasumi.

" Oh, I'm so sorry, I think it was from overworking myself and eating all that ice cream, I'm really sorry." Kasumi said to her guardian trying to cover up the real reason.

" That makes sense, your body being hot and cold from eating all that ice cream then turning the heater on." Ryu said conferring with her.

" How long was I out?" Kasumi asked the Dragon Ninja curiously.

" About an hour and a half or two hours." Ryu responded to her.

" Oh, I'm really sorry that I made you watch me for two hours." Kasumi said a little embarrassed.

" It's fine, just get some sleep and I'll get some sleep of my own." Ryu said to her as he brushed the bangs of her hair in order to see her eyes.

Kasumi looked into Ryu's soft jade green eyes as her hazel ones were in contact with his for a long 15 seconds.

" Well, I'm gonna get some sleep, you do the same alright." Ryu said to Kasumi with a smile.

" Alright Ryu-san I will." Kasumi said responding with a smile of her own.

" Good night." Ryu said as he kissed her forehead and patted her head.

Kasumi only laid there as he waved good night to her again with a smile before turning off her lights.

Kasumi silently thought to herself.

_He kissed me, he actually kissed me, I don't know what to make of this, whether we are just friends, or if he feels the same way about me like I do about him. Not only is he nice, but his body is really sexy, I don't think I've ever seen his exposed abs, wow. _

Kasumi said giggling to herself before turning her head and going to sleep.

**End Note: Wow, this chapter took me a while, hope you guys like it, and feel free to review what I did good, and what I need to improve on, any review will help. Also, if you like this fic, feel free to read my other ones and give your opinion on them also. I have another Ryu x Kasumi fic in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 3 which has it's own OC. Feel free to read it also, I would really enjoy a review on that also. Finally, as always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
